


Thirty

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon turned to Sarah and saw tears in her eyes.





	Thirty

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon turned to Sarah and saw tears in her eyes. He glanced at thirty Salem townspeople. Thirty scowls.   
Not the peaceful stroll he had in mind. Charles remembered obtaining something to cheer Sarah up earlier. After returning home, he smiled with Sarah. Thirty kittens for his happy wife. 

 

THE END


End file.
